It's Hard to be in Love with Fuji Shuusuke
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: Tezuka muses about how hard it is to be in love with a creature named Fuji Shuusuke, because no matter whathe does, he cannot stop loving him. Stupid fic, but please do read and review...


Title: It's Hard to be in Love with Fuji Shuusuke

Author: DnKS-giRLs

Rating: PG

Pairing: TezuFuji (is luv)

Disclaimers: let's just say if we do indeed own Tenipuri, we'll be hella rich now… and as you all can see, we're not… People can say what does that mean, right?

Warning: OMG OMG OMG! It's… it's… meaningless, we warn ya!

It's hard to be in love with Fuji Shuusuke, you think. You don't mean that it's hard to fall on love with him. Hell, no!

To fall in love with Fuji Shuusuke, is something that even an idiot or the devil himself can do, due to how easy it is to be attracted to such a beautiful and enchanting creature like him.

Nope.

Definitely, it's not hard to fall in love with him. The problem is not about falling in love with him, but being in love with him.

You love him, it's obvious. If someone asks you whether you love Fuji or not, you'll definitely say yes without hesitation. But even though you do love him, there are still things that disturb you. Things like... well... _thing_ things!

Ah, now you get frustrated. It is acceptable. Because, who will not if his or her boyfriend is someone named Fuji Shuusuke? You yourself are also confused why you ended up in such relationship with him. You think you had never considered such trivial thing called love in your life, but that was before you met him. You had never believed in love at the first sight, but that was before you saw him. And by all the things both holy and unholy you dare to swear that you had never considered yourself as gay before you knew him.

And that is why you think it is hard to be in love with Fuji Shuusuke. Just see how many things he has changed in your seemingly-perfect-previous-lifestyle! And that's not all. For example, that lovely creation called Fuji Shuusuke has dared to claim permanent place in your mind. No matter where or when, you can't stop your mind from thinking about him. That's ridiculous because you can't figure out a reason why should you think about a certain person every now and then, and not to mention that certain person is your own team-mate... your guy team-mate!

You remember how you tried to deny your feelings at first but in the end, the inevitable happened. You got together with him, after a clumsy love confession - on his behalf, of course, since you couldn't be the one to tell your own feeling so freely, right- and some little bits of unschooled kisses and a nervous hug. You got together with him. You should feel grateful, oh yes, that time you did indeed feel grateful because you knew that your feeling was returned and finally you could be together with the one you love.

Well, actually you also felt grateful since you hoped that you wouldn't have that stupid feeling of having the images of Fuji being displayed in your mind 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, since you had gotten him in person, right, so why should you dream about him anymore? You hoped. But sometimes, the word hope can be so cruel when it doesn't become reality, and you find yourself now, instead of having those images away from your mind…you have those playing 25 hours a day and 8 days a week.

Just great...

Okay, maybe having his image being played in your mind is not such a big deal, you think. After all, Fuji is so pretty and all so that seeing his face everywhere can almost be considered as a blessing. But there goes something else about him that disturbs you, for example his strange taste in almost everything.

You can accept that every person has his or her own personal interests. And so, you think, you can also accept Fuji's taste, no matter how weird it is. Well, actually not all of his taste is weird, you admire his talent in tennis, though maybe it will be better if he stops playing with his opponent and become more serious. You acknowledge his passion in photography, though maybe it will be better if he stops taking pictures of your stupid expression and using it for blackmails. You adore how he loves his family, especially his little brother, though maybe it will be better if he stop being too overprotective over that poor guy and give him a little bit of freedom. You love the way he love you though maybe it will be better if he can be a little less possessive over you. But, hey, those are just your thoughts. Even if you tell them to him, do you think he will change for you?

No, that will so not happen. He'll smile, ok, and kiss you and—maybe, if he's in the mood—let you take him like usual, and that's all. Before you know it, you'll find yourself in whether his or your bed and the matters are all forgotten.

Yet, you still love him. That's why you said it was hard to be in love with Fuji Shuusuke, because no matter how annoying he is, how weird his taste is, how... stupid you feel when he plays with you... you can't stop loving him. That is a sweet yet annoying fact about your love for him. No matter what happens, you seem not able to hate him. No matter what prank he pulls or what action he does, you can't help yourself from smiling, and loving him even more. It's working for all the time you have been together with him, so why can't it work for the rest of your life, you think.

So, you keep following his strange antics, letting him take the photographs of your most embarrassing moments, and playing blind every time you see him together with his beloved little brother. Because... well, you love him, and that's all that matters.

Or so you hope...

- the end-

(A/N : muahahaha... stupid rambling, eh? Indeed! But you know, we had fun writing this... so we hope that you too have fun reading this. If you don't, well... there's still place for flames, trash, poisons, anything deadly and unpleasant that you can think... send 'em, we don't care... we can't die cuz we're the authors of this fic, and you know, there are only two types of thing that cannot die in a story, the author(s) and the figurant(s)... but if you do indeed enjoy reading this, please give us your kind review... kind in our description meaning something that can make us jump in joy... wait, we always jump in joy even when some rotten vegs being thrown at us... blah... enough rambling... love you all! See you again in our next fic... )


End file.
